Y.M.C.A.
Y.M.C.A. is a song by Village People.Appearing on Just Dance 2014. Dancers The dancers are from previous games, but with notable differences, as they have been remodeled to fit the more detailed style of the new dancers. The first dancer originated from Just Dance 2, in the song Rasputin and/or Hungarian Dance No. 5 from Just Dance 3. His black beard has grown bushier and has more detailed curls, his hat is now purple, he wears a new skin-tight jacket with purple-and-white striped lining held together with a shiny ribbon used as a belt, his purple pants are now baggier, and his boots not have a golden rim and are a dark purple. He has a purple glove. The second dancer was one of the coaches in the Just Dance 4 song "Moves Like Jagger." He does not appear to have any differences in appearance from his original appearance, right down to his glove color. He has black hair in a red headband, a white shirt, a red leather jacket with black horizontal stripes and shoulder blades, skinny pants with the UK flag imprinted on it, and black boots. He retains his yellow glove. As you know, he appears to resemble Michael Jackson. The''' third dancer''' also appeared first in Just Dance 2, in the song "Viva La Vegas." His sombrero is now yellow with a red rim, his mustache is longer, his jacket is a paler shade of red, the two bands that wrap around his chest are now yellow, he has a yellow tie, a red belt, a yellow toolbelt, purple pants, and yellow boots with a silver band. He has a yellow glove. The fourth dancer debuted in Just Dance, in the song DARE. He keeps his white helmet with a small red flame pattern at the bottom. His red-and-white headphones appear to have a long cord going into his pocket. His t-shirt with the number 8 on it is now yellow, and the "8" is white. He has blue sleeves. He has a white belt, blue shorts with red lining at the bottom, knee-high red socks with purple stripes, and white shoes. His glove is blue. Background The four dancers seem to have found themselves in an empty room with birght colors. Behind them, there are four flashlight letters appear in the background as well, as they flash in the chorus. Gold Moves There are 3 gold moves. All are "wave gold moves" and starts from the right. This is the order: *'Boy #04:' Cover your face with your hand with your palm poiting to the screen. *'Boy #03:' "Shoot" to the screen. *'Boy #02:' Bend your wrists with your fingers pointing to the ground like the pictogram does it. *'Boy #01:' Cross your arms. ymcagoldmove.PNG|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 Trivia *In the first preview of the song, the pictograms weren't synced with the song- they were late. This was fixed, and the video was reuploaded. *One dancer is recycled from Move Like Jagger, while the rest of the dancers are also recycled but had recolored and edits to fit the new style. *The pictogram colour for Viva Las Vegas and Rasputin are different because the Moves Like Jagger dancer also has a red pictogram and Rasputin looks more pink. *The dancers do the actual dance for this song: making the letters Y, M, C, and A with their arms. *There is an unlockable mash up for this song, however, it can only be unlocked in June. *At the 2nd and 3rd verses of the song, each dancer does their main move from each of their original songs. **However, they were updated. *This is the order for least edits to most edits for the dancers. **4. Moves Like Jagger **3. DARE **2. Rasputin **1. Viva Las Vegas Gallery RasputinAvatar.png|P1 Photo.jpg|P2 Dareavatar.png|P4 Videos Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Male dance crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Pop Songs Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014